Sly Cooper & The Gang In: The Golden Pink Caper
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Set After 'Horse Cattle Gone Mad' Sly & the gang come across another Black Market scheme of a familiar, but new twist, as it'll involve ponies, but different ones. An evil villain is using one pony for the magic it can give to make an army of mechs run for a diabolical plan. But this guy didn't expect to come across the Cooper Gang, & along the way help a pony named…Pinkamena?


Author's Note: Alright now dear fans of Sly Cooper and of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Ready to **ENVISION** something so new, that it's completely different? It's something that the 'King of VISIONS' has just managed to do here. For you see, this story was requested by an author named; Greenrob, to add in his own OC Ponies & other originals from the TV Series, in this other story version. So I was **VISUALIZING** something new fro what script he gave me, and made it into something very intriguing to be seen as a one chapter. Also for those of you that may have questions about the characters, the ponies that are seen, those that are from the series and fan fiction, will be explained at the ending. You can even think of this as a sequel of Sly Cooper In: Horse Cattle Gone Mad story. So until that time, kick back and enjoy the show…

* * *

><p>The scene opens up to a night time in Paris, France, where a full moon was lit over the quiet streets. But just then, a sneaky shadow (followed by drama music) was seen sneaking out of a place that was a museum with a sack over their shoulders. The figure jumped, used some cane to swing off a lamp's rail line to leap in the air and land on a rooftop. There the body was seen from the light of the moon that helped describe the person. It was an anthropomorphic raccoon, has grey fur with black stripes and mask. His ensemble consists of a blue-elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, and a blue peasant's cap. Around his waist is a belt with the buckle shaped in the form of a raccoon symbol, plus it has a gold trim. He wears a red backpack for storing away items, keeping his calling card, and contains his paraglider for stunt usage. He also has on his left thigh, a brown pouch which also stores away a few essential things. He even swung in his hand, a brown staff ending in a golden hook to make himself look…impressive.<p>

"_Hi, my name Sly. Sly Cooper._" A narrative voice announced off in telling us who the raccoon thief we see was. "_And if you haven't guess it, I'm a thief._" The voice stated off while the person in question hids from search lights, after his latest heist.

Now the imagine shows us a scene with many different raccoons, each one different from the last, but many sporting a cane in hand?

"_For you see, I come from a long line of thieves._" Sly's narrative voice stated out about his lineage to those seeing this. "_I steal from other thieves, thus becoming, a Master Thief, just like my family has done for centuries._" He explained from each Cooper family member that went by, each in a different time period in history. "_And right now, I was running the family business._" We soon see the raccoon of the present moment, Sly Cooper himself from introduction of his narrative ways. "_And these, were my members of the Cooper Gang._" He ushered off to those in the shadows behind him, stating those that are with the guy.

We focus on the guy to the left that was an anthropomorphic turtle, seem like a small guy to Sly's height, even being confined to a wheelchair. He wears besides his glasses and gloves, a pith helmet and a bulletproof vest, along with a grey button-up shirt underneath his vest. His wheelchair has been modified with robotic arms and boosters.

"_This one was Bentley, our Brains of our planning._" Sly's narrative voice introduced the turtle that was known as the smart guy of his band. "_Whenever we pull off a heist, he's the guy to come up with the planning of jobs. Thanks to having an IQ of at least 140. And while in a wheelchair, he does have a habit of using his tech and gadgets in the field when need be._" Sly's voice narrated off stating how Bentley here can function himself in his expertise use on the field.

Then we focus on the guy to the right that was an anthropomorphic hippopotamus, seems the biggest guy within the gang, who's strong, muscular but slightly round hippopotamus. His signature color is magenta, often mistaken for pink. He wears a blue T-shirt that looks a bit too small for him, and a light blue scarf to go with his driver motif and no pants. He dons a maroon mask over his head and matching fighting gloves over his hands when donning his persona in battle. He wears thick rim glasses….although they could also be goggles or perhaps a strange hybrid of the two, as goggles would certainly go with his driver motif.

"_This big guy was Murray, the Brawn of our Enforcer list._" Sly's narrative voice introduced the hippo, that was qualify for being the strong-man for the team. "_With his big muscles and strength, he can plow down any force that gets in his way. Plus, he's also our getaway driver for our van, we managed to make some nice getaways with this guy's driving skills like that of a racer._" Sly's voice narrated off in stating how Murray was more of taking on the odds with his muscle strength and never backing down from a challenge.

The scene focuses solely on the gathered group that shined in some spotlight?

"_Together, my team and me, have pulled off some great jobs in stealing from other crooks, to big time villains._" As Sly's narrated voice spoke, we see the gang going to many areas in stealing and foiling bad guys on the clock. "_And also getting a bit on Interpol's wanted list, but hay, no one's perfect?_" A picture of the Cooper Gang was seen on a wanted picture from the front page news coverage. "_Except for one perfect thing I like to run into from time to time?_" Sly's voice narrated off with a sly tone in removing the picture to show us….someone interesting?

The scene now focuses on a lot of siren cars parked around a crime scene, where a 'Cooper calling card' was found, and someone had picked it up. And this person in particular, was an anthropomorphic creature that was a vixen with brownish orange fur & eyes, a mole under her left eye, and waist-length black hair tied in a braid at shoulder level. Her ensemble includes a dark blue midriff-baring bra top that zips in the front, sports a dark blue miniskirt, and a choker which her Interpol badge hangs from. She wears a light brown leather jacket which it's sleeves are rolled up above her elbows & wears yellow gloves. A different style of boots that were brown, and she wears a lone earring on her left ear. She carried a weapon in question, her _Shock Pistol_, was designed with the sole purpose of discharging ions configured into a projectile used to stun personnel. It's very potent, able to take down criminals as large & durable, though it may take up to multiple shots to subdue them and destroy inanimate objects as large as a police car. This was one person that had beauty, but also a dangerous approach for any that mess with her.

"_Inspector Carmelita Fox, the girl of my dream that I can't seem to stop seeing her._" Sly narrative of his voice in stating who the lovely lady fox was while….going into a different detail of it all? "_Course, that would be normal if she was chasing after me as a cop wanting to arrest me then go out to see a movie?_" The raccoon pointed off in where pictures show Sly dodging and escaping Carmelita's approach to bag the thief at every crime scene he's pulled off. "_Sometimes you just never know a girl for what she's thinking, be it the size of her purse, or the deadly shock pistol they carry around for occasions?_" On that last noted fact, was the fox lady firing explosive shots that total areas where the raccoon thief just barely managed to escape certain 'shock-therapy' work.

The scene now changed to show the image of Sly Cooper and his Gang; Bentley and Murray, looking ready for action.

"_As of now, I thought me and my gang seen & handle some outrageous challenges, by the words…"Outta This World", were brought back into my category?_" Sly's narrative voice exclaimed from where the raccoon's eyes shifted from seeing something new…would appear to them. "_As another chapter in my life's work as a thief to stop other villains from getting what they want, was about to be put to the test once again, with something old & familiar?_" Sly's narrated voice concluded off from tipping his cap, held his cane up high, preparing for the new adventure to sally-forth to him.

* * *

><p>Now things go dark from this scene, as everything seemed quiet now? That is until a title screen started to show up above, followed a picture of a glass tube, some uncuff chains &amp; a muzzle left unattended, and shadowy horse figures facing up against a strangely giant mech bot?<p>

**Sly Cooper & The Gang**

**'In'**

**The Golden Pink Caper?**

* * *

><p>The scene now opens up to a more safe haven place, where it was a building that was meant to be….the hideout for Sly Cooper's gang? As the picture zooms in, we see them doing things that thieves do on a usual day when not going to do theft work? As they were browsing the turtle's computer to be looking up some sorta info.<p>

"_Today was starting off with a typical day for me and my pals._" Sly narrative off in stating what was basically going on in his life. "_You see, last month was kinda an usual event for thieves like us to encounter, for we meant across creatures from a whole other world._" The guy explained from what once happened with him and his gang, that no other has every experienced.

Soon Bentley was bringing up pictures on his computer screen of ponies and a baby dragon; they were the Mane Six: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle, and Spike was their baby dragon companion.

"_We meant intelligent life forms called ponies from a world called; Equestria. Now it sounds far-fetch to one who wasn't there, but we know better._" Sly narrates to explain the case that to some, it sounds crazy, but to those that were there, it isn't. "_Bentley invented a pickup scanner to detect any unnatural off-worlders from another dimension, should we ever come across another caper like this._" The raccoon stated off in what they setup to get them ahead of the game.

Then without warning, red lights and siren noises were going off that happened fro the turtle's computer screen and effecting the whole room that made the guys yelp a bit.

"_And as usual, I spoke apparently too soon?_" Sly narrates in remarking this matter with his other self looking serious. "_Bentley was working fast on typing to pinpoint the cause of what set his alarm off._" The turtle in the wheel chair was working as fast as he could to determine the problem.

That's when Bentley narrow his computer screen to show them a map with six red dots that were admitting strange dimensional wave link patterns as the turtle stated off.

"_That's when we ended up finding what look to be six life-signs of creatures that were not from our planet, and we narrow down their location._" Sly narratives off to mention this, as there were six dots that were glowing on the planet off of some state. "_Turns out they pop in some out of town junk & recycle facility called Craven Corp, own by a guy name Craven Raven._" Sly's narrative voice stated to explain in where the signals came from and what area they seem to be in.

Bentley was working on the image of the character to take into full view. It was an anthropomorphic raven with black feathers, looked to be about 28 in his years, was mostly fit for a bird, had a yellow beak and talons. He was dress in some long brown overcoat with tan brown pants with an open hole for his talons, and wore a gray helmet with magnifier glass specs. His eyes were red that was very clear in looking for something good for him to obtain. This guy may not look much in the looks department, but he was known as Craven Raven, as the guy was what the Cooper Gang was looking up about for their info search.

"_Turns out from some digging, Craven was just like any other raven who love to collect junk and make it into something. He wanted to build things that would make the world recognize his genius._" Sly narrates in what were background images of the guy when he was younger, as he was a scavenger for junk and made them into art. "_Unfortunately, many folks found his artistic skills in what he makes to be nothing but junk, shattering his dreams._" The scene of many folks brushing off Craven's work made his moment shatter like a broken mirror. "_Years later, he went to college to study robotics, and seem to be doing well." The next scene introduce Craven a bit older attending college, where his smarts in making robotics was indeed wondrous. "Until it was ratted out about his obsessive work to take shiny gold things that got him expelled._" Another scene shows that Craven had stash away many gold trophies and medals in his room, and that got him tossed out of his college. "_From there on, he worked as a lowly garage man, collecting trash day by day, like his life went down the drain._" The scene shifts to the guy now working in a junkyard, looking basically miserable. "_But of course, his mind work wonders to allow him to process the junkyard into a more fitting business for recycling, and started up his business to become a recognizable bird of society._" Lastly, scenes of the guy making profit in his dirty job to make it become a facility and build his own cooperation.

Now the computer finds an image of the crow with some familiar horse rancher crook the Cooper Gang know about, as if it was burn into their memories. And trust us, it was a shocker in what other info Bentley dug up for the gang.

"_But a deeper research by Bentley showed that Craven Raven and Montana Maxwell were old buddies and seem to gossip much about their plans and businesses._" Sly's narration spoke in what the present group saw that was a surprise to them. "_My gang and I help put away Montana because he was kidnapping ponies from another worldly dimension to be sold off as creatures without free will._" The raccoon spoke off from what the gang once did for one villain long ago. "_And judging by the situation of the picture, and putting certain pieces together…we knew that we needed to infiltrate Craven Raven's facility to discover what was going on, and if it had something to do with outside forces?_" The image focuses on the Cooper Gang looking serious, as they have a feeling this will be likely a deja vu experience for them.

Now the scene goes dark to close the setting from what went on here for now.

* * *

><p>Soon, the scenery shows a change to some junkyard running facility with lots of smoke pumping out of the pipes. A large metal fence post with a warning sign that read 'electric' on it, and with searchlights. There were a few raven guards wearing guard suits and shocker running fork staves in each arm. Some were flying to use their weapons in their talon feet or others walk on the ground to use their wings to hold their weapons. Right now outside the gate, we find Sly Cooper, Murray &amp; Bentley in some old disguises of theirs; John Coopermen IV, Bent the Attorney &amp; Murf the Bouncer. They came near the gate where one shack guard post was, as a gray feather raven squeaks to step out to halt the gang.<p>

"Halt! Who goes there?" The guard asked forth in not knowing who this bunch is.

"Come, come, no need for violence, I'm here to see your manager; Mr. Raven?" Sly spoke off in sounding like a well-fancy gentlemen of fine culture and class in society.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" The guard rudely remark the fact to this guy here.

"Say that again and I'll introduce your beak…to my FIST!" Murray came up close to crack his knuckles, ready to smack this crow's beak like a squash, something or other.

"I'll handle this." Bentley held up his hand to stop his muscle strong friend while wheeling over to the guard. "We're here on some important business in something relating to Craven Raven's latest profitable accessories." He issued this off as some form of getting the guard to let them in.

"Yeah, which of it? We got nothing here but junk and recyclables?" The guard snapped off without a care in what they got isn't much. "And unless you know the password for a certain meeting, I can't let you in!" He pointed off in saying they need password for clearance, otherwise, it's a no go depending on what the meeting is about, plain, casual, or something more.

"A password? We don't need no stinken password?" Murray protest to say and was gonna go rough on the turkey when…

"Easy now chap, I can handle this one." Sly pats Murray like a gentlemen in stating he'll have a go now.

"Ho-ho, and what are ye gonna do?" The guard laughs off in thinking this snazzy dressing guy is gonna take care of things, how?

"Would the password be…Greedy Ravenclaw?" Sly spoke off in stating the guess of the password that comes to mind.

"CRaaugh!" The guard yelps from hearing that particular password, as it sounded very important enough to make him sweat. "Um, just a moment? I'll contact my boss right away!" He spoke off in sounding a bit worrisome in realizing what he's doing here and has to fix it.

Soon the guard left to get in his booth to make a private call to his boss while the gang watch this play out.

"It took a lot of dirty digging to find that password." Bentley spoke off in mentioning this fact.

"Hope it's worth it?" Murray stated that from looking up such a password, they can get in on all the dirt on this operation here.

"Don't worry guys, just follow my lead." Sly whispered this out to his pals to let him lead them.

The gate was opening up, as the disguised Cooper Gang soon made their way into the facility. It wasn't long before an over excited raven boss came out to greet his new customers visiting his place of business.

"Ahhh, customers, and judging by your getups, you must be very…wealthy?" Craven spoke off in happily looking excited to see such creatures.

"Yes he is, he's John Coopermen IV, that's Murf the Bouncer, and I'm his Attorney, Bent." Bentley spoke in introducing the gang to the boss raven of the bunch.

"Arrrugh, pleasure to meet you, and since you know the password, you must be here to see something of my…latest project?" Craven responded with being honored and looked around to whisper this as a hush-hush talk.

"That about sums it up." Murray shrug off to simply say it like it is.

"Come my dear fellow, show me what you got that might make me spend a fortune or two?" Sly waved off with his British accent in speaking like he wants to spend a ton of cash.

"F-F-F-F-F…FORTUNE!?" Craven yelps with his eyes spinning with a large sack of cash while making a lottery game sound of hitting JACKPOT, as he snap back to his senses. "Oooooh, sir, come right this way!" He spoke off i wanting this bunch to follow him, as he has something to show the,.

Now the greedy raven takes the disguise gang into the facility where they shall be given a tour of his finical workings. But to the gang, they are on lookout for something so much more.

* * *

><p>The scene changes to the inside of the facility where a lot of recyclables are seen happening while garbage is being kept in the garbage spot. But for anything, much of the thrown away trash is scattered, some of the metal properties are melted to be used in other materials. As the disguise Cooper Gang obverses from seeing Craven Raven give them a brief tour and explained how they do things.<p>

"As you can see, most folks throw away their garbage without knowing that, one man's trash…is another's treasure!" Craven explained the state of how things work in this world they live in.

"Hugh, I think I heard that one?" Murray rub his head in pondering over the thought just now.

"And since you guys have the high secret password for my secret business, allow me to show you our operations." Craven pointed out this in looking very excited before moving ahead of the bunch.

Then across the way, there were things seen pass one steel door that lead to a room that was employees only to any visiting tourist. And from below were large numbers of strange giant mechs of dark raven designs that look ready for combat. Even the Cooper Gang saw this and were surprised by the discovery it's self.

"Are those….Mechs?" Bentley asked off in looking very shock at what he was seeing here.

"Yep, perfectly recycle too! It's amazing what folks throw away and can be melted down to make interesting uses." Craven nods for joy in seeing the surprising thing one gets to make from when one recycles. "But also, we have a special something no other Undercover Blackmarket Ops has." He spoke off in having something very good that was helpful.

"And what might that be, my dear fellow?" Sly asked off in sounding a bit…intrigue here.

"Oh, he's right over there. We keep him in a glass box of reinforce steel of high density glass to which even a herd of rhinos couldn't break." Craven pointed across another part of the room where he moves off towards.

Soon the Cooper Gang come near the 'said' glass box, and that is where they saw the creature….correction; saw the pony inside. It was an alicorn stallion with dark olive fur coat, has long flowing mane & tail that are gold and emerald/yellow mix color, and emerald color eyes. He wears on a golden armor plate on his chest, golden jewel bands around his ankles and silver jewel bands on his bottom hooves that each of the jewel has an emerald gem in the center. He appears very tall, like Celestia is, appears to be physically fit, very strong wings and is in perfect health condition. On his flank is a golden heart shape mark that is his Cutie Mark. As far as anyone saw, his front & back hooves were restrained with metal cuff and chain him down. There was a machine that was above that he let off a magic zap bolt which was filling the machines and generates with magic energy that was making the production of the Mechs continue progress. The Cooper Gang saw the poor guy struggle to give off magic, as they meant ponies from Equestria, and this one must be one of the six individuals they detected in the area.

"Um, what is that?" Murray asked off in trying to not really know who this pony was, even though he knows what type it was.

"Oh, he's a special breed called a pony, from another world, and his magic is helping to power our Mech Development Operation. "He has enough to speed up process to make a powerful army of mechs to which if the right buyer came along, could do whatever want. You want war in country, got one. You wanna take over world, you got it. You wanna sick Mechs on annoying neighbors, eh, it's your choice?" The raven explained things in a semi-loopy kinda conversation, it's almost like talking to a mechanical mind of a coo-coo villain. "And if he doesn't do so, he'll get a shocking remember?" As he made a sly smile, the stallion suddenly stopped before a shock course through him from his chains, as he soon refocus his magic from the horn to the feeding device.

Course the disguise gang felt kinda bad for the pony, but they have to pretend they don't care without blowing their cover to the enemy.

"Hmm, intriguing, but tell me?" Sly spoke in his fake accent in trying to change the subject. "Are there more creatures like this one?" He asked off in wanting to know the answer to this.

"Oh yes indeed." Craven nods off to say this that there are indeed others. "Course, four of them are currently being sought out, here what they look like on file when you have shot to review." He issued off to say this stuff while giving out secret files without a care.

Then the Cooper Gang were given the four files label ESCAPEES on them. The disguised group would review them later to learn just who were among the escaped bunch.

"But there is one other we have which we keep lock up." Craven stated to say there was one more, pointing out the sixth thing of which the Cooper Gang are curious to hear.

"Ugh, why?" Murray scratch his head in not following why one pony creature is kept lock away.

"Looked too scary. Brrhuhuhuhaaahhh…" Craven responded while reacting to almost have the shivers in just thinking about it.

"Um, you okay?" Bentley asked off a bit puzzled in seeing such a reaction.

"Trust me, that one be just as great a threat, ever since we caught her alicorn friend we hook up?" Craven explained to say that the other one they locked away is a bit of a dangerous creature, especially considering the pony they have hooked to their machines. "She be place in there." He points to a sealed chamber cell in the direction of their path.

The Cooper Gang came to the cell door, and looked through a bar window in the upper center. Inside is a dark room where only little light enters it to where we see some strange pony in in a cloak be chain to the wall, bonded with a metal cuff around the waist, and wearing some iron muzzle to which the eye socket were dark that anyone that wasn't close to it couldn't see the eyes behind the mask. This imprisoned pony was letting off deep breathing, as it felt something outside, and tried to struggle to get those before it…only to which it's binds kept it from getting even a foot from where it was across a ten feet distance. There was even surges of electricity coursing through the creature, as it fell down, panting from the shock ceasing, but still hurting. The Cooper Gang could see why Craven felt concern, this pony must really wanna get at the guy for hurting the alicorn stallion, but it's trapped and can't do anything for now.

"Hmm, why the extra precautions of binding this creature with chains and a iron muzzle mask?" Sly asked off in being curious of seeing the pony be kept firmly secure?

"Believe me, not want to see face, it's too freaky and disfigured." Cravern held up arms in stating that it's best no one sees what that pony looks like, this bunch will be glad for that.

"KURBOOM-KABAM-KABAM!" Suddenly, the entire facility shook from blast shots as if sounding like it was being attacked. This earn many attention from those inside, as this was certainly unexpected. As many of Craven's workers and hired guards were rushing around like crazy.

"WHAT'S GOING OM?" Craven yelled out in demanding an explanation for the ruckus.

"Sir, those four are back and are attacking?" One trooper issued froth to tell this to his boss of a matter considering four known beings that have come back.

"Do'h, of all times?" Craven groans to hold his head in wishing the four attacking choose a better time, he's about to make money from rich folks here. "Get them under control and try not to miss capturing them. Hurry it up before the commotion alerts the FEDs to us!" The last thing he wants is the law of coppers wanting to investigate this place for reasons of why there was an attack.

"Yes sir!" A second trooper responded with a salute before he and others ran off to their station.

"Um, do excuse me, but please wait in my office and we'll discuss buying my products after matter settle. Bye…" Craven spoke in trying to get his guest to wait for him as he'll return to talk business later.

Soon Craven leaves to help in the matter of keeping the problem under control. Of course when the guy was out of sight, that's when the disguised Cooper Gang looked to another in seeing their own chance to begin their action.

"Guys, lets watch from their window view to see what's going on." Sly suggested this out to his pals in what they can do.

"Well while you do that, I'll be busy trying to crack my next hacking into Craven's systems?" Bentley explained from using his lab-top in trying to do some wireless hacking.

"Well I wanna see who are attacking us, maybe they're the others that aren't are…you know, our enemies?" Murray spoke off in liking to see who's causing a ruckus outside, and if they are actually friends then enemies.

"Only one way to find out, lets go." Sly casually spoke off to say before having to take the lead.

As the gang was moving upwards, the gold looking alicorn turn his eyes to look at the three creatures that were leaving. But when it saw Sly, he gave him an honest to friendly smile, and wink at him as if…telling him it'll be okay. While the pony maybe working, and as he saw the three leave, he could almost sense that..unlike the evil creatures forcing him into this slavery work, those others might be here to help him…and free those that are in need, like the one in the other room.

* * *

><p>The scene shifts towards the outside of the junkyard facility where it was already near nighttime, but closely at the windows area…where three familiar thieves are watching there. Sly, Murray &amp; Bentley remove their disguises to see the commotion outside. Right now, there were watchtowers with searchlights &amp; laser guns attach to whatever the light touched. There were about four unseen individuals that were rushing pass some junk obstacles and either hitting or blasting a few guards within their way. So the Cooper Gang decided to use their Binocucoms to get better view of what work was happening outside.<p>

"Wow, whoever those guys are, they must be pretty determine?" Murray spoke off in surprise to see some bunch doing a gutsy move.

"Well here comes one of them now in the light, so Bentley, anything that file we got from Craven mention this fella?" Sly spoke to notice as he ask his smart friend on any highlight on the character.

"Give me a moment here to find the file we got and compare it to whoever we see." Bentley explained the case while looking at the report files Craven gave them on the four escapees.

During the time of the scene in progress, we see who was attacking with the most excessive firepower. He appeared to look like some big bulky alicorn stallion, but there are a few things different about him then just that; for one…he isn't organic, but a machine. His body is made mostly in a style of black & red, hoof-wear is style color black in back and gray in front, yellow metal bands around the legs with gray center pieces, a yellow waistband around the stomach region, wings are straight-shaped to spread in and out by gear-works, and the horn it sharp like a drill. The mane is made of metal to be flat over the eyes, and the tail is flat curve made while being yellow & gray line painted. The optic eyes are fully red over the eyes, and the mouth has a black mark in which it doesn't move, but a voice can still be heard coming out of it, like a voice box. On his flank, the Cutie Mark is something that was posted or painted to look like a red omega symbol word. This character turn his hooves into gatling guns to destroy any guards in the way and take out their bunkers.

"The one with all the firepower is called Omega. He appears to be a created mechanical contraption with some advance high tech stuff? I didn't even think the ponies world had such tech?" Bentley spoke in almost wowing at Omega's skills that the gang are seeing, it's surprising that such tech came from a Pony World.

"Must have some pretty smart ponies on their side, like Twilight Sparkle, remember her." Sly spoke off in stating how some smart ponies must have had the time to make the bot; like another friend they know.

"She did seem like a brainiac, but what about that other guy appearing near Omega?" Murray spoke off to say while looking at another guy in the fight.

Coming near Omega with a spell that made a square shield spell to keep the attacks away from him and Omega. He was a unicorn stallion with white fur coat, straight comb short mane & medium straight tail that are light tan brown color, and emerald color eyes. He appears in his 20s, physically built for combat, seems to have muscle strength, and looks like a straight and good pony fellow. On his flank appears a golden shield with two swords crossing their top edges to look like an 'X' over the shield, as his Cutie Mark. Right now, he summoned a second sword to wield, as he was slicing across some turret laser guns that were popping out.

"That one over there, according to this report, he's Jack Zen? He's train himself to be a Royal Guard since he was young and knows a few spells, some of which will help him in protecting those he cares for." Bentley explained the info on the other pony that was doing some skilled sword fighting and spell casting. "Also, according to his file, he's a royal guard who protects his prince; Golden Heart, who was captured and imprisoned here along with his sister." The turtle genius explains the case here of something important.

"Who or…Where's this Golden guy then if he's captured?" Murray scratch his head in pondering a question.

"I'm thinking the alicorn with the gold shape heart, is the one who's in that glass box. And I'm guessing the one we say held in that cell, was his sister?" Sly spoke in stating what he's going on a theory term of what they now know here. "So Bentley, who are those two?" He asked off in seeing there were two others down there that were also apart of the fight.

The scene focuses on two different ponies that were seen accompanying Omega & Jack Zen. One was an Earth mare with pale, light grayish arctic blue fur coat, brilliant mulberry mane & tail that was well comb nicely, and moderate cornflower blue eyes. On her flank was a plant growth as her Cutie Mark. The other pony with her that held some red crystal gem style sword and was performing magic to defend the mare seem to be…a lover of some sorts? He was a unicorn stallion with dark gray fur coat, black mane & tail, brilliant scarlet eyes, and appeared like some valiant fighter. His mark on his flank look like a red crystal, stating what his Cutie Mark is, as he is using strange magic to make red crystals appear to attack the mechanical devices.

"The mare is called Autumn Gem, she knows a little self-defense, but she's there to help in the least amount of danger work. And says if any tries to harm her, they'll answer to the guy she's with; Sombra." Bentley explained those last two ponies that were down there, about the mare and the stallion. "According to his file, he was once known as King Sombra, an evil king to a place called the Crystal Empire, before he was banished to the Frozen North." The turtle explained the info about that other unicorn in particular.

"Wait! I'm confused? Why's a bad guy with the good guys?" Murray asked off confused over this issue here.

"Says some pony found him, and help extract the evil that controlled him to let the guy be good." Bentley explained what the file he read told them about this pony named Sombra. "Just be thankful he's not an enemy. We went through the same thing with the Panda King once." He explained how it's better to have a friend then have an enemy.

"Okay, it looks like they're trying to get up here, but judging by their paste….they may not make it?" Sly nods in getting what's going on, but sees the four aren't having much in breaking through such tight defenses that those four are pin down now.

"Well heck, even the Murray knows charging in without a plan first isn't bright? So, what should we do?" Murray spoke in stating how even brute force won't cut it against such killer defenses aim to kill.

"If I can access Craven's systems, I might just bug it up and help them reach the front door." Bentley spoke in thinking up a way to help those down there to reach this area.

"Then lets help them on both the outside and the inside." Sly smiled forth in having see what they are gonna do now.

"Alright, I'm calling this; Operation: Golden Retrieval! Lets hope we can rescue the only two captives here and send them and the others back home." Bentley spoke off in giving this a mission title of what they intend to do here.

"Right, just tell me where I get to punch and I'm there!" Murray nods off to say in going to be the muscle work of the team.

"Lets do this guys." Sly nods to his pals in seeing that they got their task, time to get to work.

With that, the Cooper Gang had to divide and conquer, as they'll each have a part to play in what is to come. Between helping get four pony figures outside, inside, rescue two captives, and figure out what to do about Craven's scheme about giant mech army.

* * *

><p>The scene shows Bentley approaching a security console before plugging a wire to connect his computer to the system. As he was working fast in typing to crack some codes while getting live feed of Craven's henchmen pinning down Jack Zen and the others. Right now, Murray is seen at least standing by near some big doors.<p>

"Okay Murray, once I've crack this code, I need you to open the doors and let those guys in." Bentley explained from his com-link post in what he wants the strong hippo to do.

"Sounds simple enough for me." Murray spoke off in thinking that isn't so bad.

"If only, you'll have to fight off any of Craven's hired thugs that could get in the way." Bentley shook his head in stating how things might be a bit differently here.

"No problem, for how long?" Murray shrug off to say that he's got no problem.

"Until I shutdown the attack laser turrets to get those guys to make a run for the doors you'll open for them." Bentley explained how things are gonna work if they do this right.

"Got it!" Murray nods off in hearing this and he's okay by it.

Now as Bentley begins to work on cracking the code on the security system, Murray begins to try to use with all his might to push open these giant iron doors. It's a slow process, but Murray was slowly pushing the heavy doors to open little by little….

"Murray, watch out! You got company!" Bentley called out on the com-link to warn his friend; as some mean looking raven thugs were coming over to attack.

"Don't worry Bentley, I got this! Time for my Fist Of Fury!" Murray declared forth in punching his fist that ignited, as the hippo was getting six baddies coming at him. "POWfruvhm-Powfruvhmmm…" Then Murray was punching with his flaming fist, and none of the enemies stood a chance as they were smacked around silly until none were left standing. "Hah! How'd yah like them knuckle busters, chumps?" Murray crack his knuckles in feeling like he made his point very clear of giving them foes a beat down.

"Great work Murray, but we aren't done yet." Bentley spoke on the com-link to congrats his pal, but this isn't over yet for them.

Now the smart turtle & hippo continues their jobs to work harder. Bentley is seen getting a nice 65 percent i nthe hacking in the security system while Murray was halfway of getting the giant doors open.

"Here comes more trouble, and this time it's a lot. Can you handle three dozen of these guys Murray?" Bentley spoke off in seeing that they got more problems, as more raven thugs are coming to stop Murray and surround him.

"Hah, you're talking to…THE MURRAY, here! Time these guys had a taste of my….Thunderflop!" Murray proudly declared this, as he soon was gonna dish out the BIG stuff. "Frusvhmm…BASHFruvhmmm…" Then from jumping upwards, he did a bellyflop that knocked out all the thugs and sent them crashing against stuff, taking care of them.

"That did it Murray, quick, open those doors, I'm nearing the final code breaking point!" Bentley congrats his friend on the com-link, as they are nearing the completion.

Now the two work faster until finally, Murray has gotten the doors all the way open enough for a group of four to get in. And at the same time, Bentley had finished the last setup that was now effecting the security system of Craven Corp.

"Security System Shutdown…Immeniate." A female voice announced this, as the attacking laser turrets were shutting down and all mechanical defenses shut down too; this gave the ponies a chance to run while the getting was good towards the base of this whole operation.

"ARRrugh! HEEEY! WHO TURN OFF MY DEFENSE? Those ponies are slipping in? STOP THEEEEEM!" Craven's voice is heard shouting and yelling in wanting anyone to stop the ponies from getting in.

Now the four ponies make it up near the giant iron doors, as Murray lets them get inside with an 'okay' wave. While the ponies would be suspicious, they would ask that after they get in. Once they got safely inside, the giant doors automatically were shutting themselves. And Bentley used his hover chair function to hover from above to join Murray and to meet the next group of pony pals they help get in.

"Thank you so much for getting us inside." Autumn Gem thanks those that have help them finally get inside.

"But why, you clearly are not Craven's hired help?" Sombra asked off in suspicion of why these two are helping them.

"So what is a turtle and pink hippo doing here?" Jack Zen asked off in what these two were even doing around here.

"My scans indicate that the hippo is magenta." Omega stated the correction of the hippo's color.

"To make a long explanation short, I'm Bentley and this is my friend, Murray." Bentley spoke in cutting to the chase in explaining things.

"Hello!" Murray waved off to say to the group.

"We know about you all, and we're here to help. We found out that Craven has your friends in captivity, and our leader Sly is gonna help get them out while we join up with him." Bentley explained the case to this group so they are filled in.

"You mean golden Heart and Pinkamena? You know where they are? Then please, take us too them at once!" Jack Zen stated in realizing who Bentley meant, and wanted to be taken to see those that were taken.

"I'll contact Sly and tell him we're on the way." Bentley issued off in what he'll do for the time being. "But you may have to be ready, we'll probably be facing other enemies inside, now that they know you got in." The turtle was smart alright, the enemies will come inside to find the intruders and those that helped out.

"But how are you so calm about us?" Sombra asked this question from out of the blue.

"Yes, you see us and act like you're okay with it?" Autumn Gem stated that this group aren't surprise to see ponies, especially a mechanical one.

"We meant some ponies called the Mane Six, help them and their pals in a jam once." Murray shrug off to say which caught the attention of the group here in recognizing that name. "So with the stuff told, lets bust in and show these guys one for!" He issued from punching one hand in the palm of the other, ready to do this.

"I agree!" Omega spoke off in stating he's ready to do this as well.

Now this group begins to quickly move out to meet up with Sly Cooper. Hopefully everything with the raccoon's side of things is turning out okay.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile near Golden Heart's glass box container, there was a grid-sensor emotion beams that one touch could electrify a person. As the beams were moving about, there were some cranks hanging around in the area. At this moment, Sly spots the pony in the glass box case, and before he can begin, got a call from his pal from their usual com-link, as he sees their images.<p>

"Hey Bentley, how's it going?" Sly asked off in how things were going on his pal's end.

"We got the other four in Sly, now we're gonna be heading over to your side. Should take fifteen minutes." Bentley explained the case of how things have gone for getting the four ponies outside. "Have you free the others?" He asked in wondering if Golden Heart & Pinkamena are free yet.

"Just about to get started, after getting through this tight grid of their security?" Sly explained himself of the case he's about to crack.

"They must have had a separate generator and computer coding for Golden Heart's spot? Be careful Sly, and try not to do anything foolish." Bentley issued in what was going on here that since he shutdown the system, the bad guys must have a backup and that's keeping this pony secured.

"Don't worry Bentley, I'm good, besides, when have I done anything foolish?" Sly smiled off in stating that he'll be fine, when has he ever gotten in over his head.

"That's what I'm afraid of?" Bentley remotely stated in liking to not answer such a question.

Soon Bentley was done while Sly soon began to get his head in the game, as he stares at the obstacle of grid-sensor emotion beams. Now the raccoon dashes through this to leap up to use his cane on the crank hooks, and used them to swing across the floor without touching it or the emotion sensors. After getting through a few feet of the area, Sly makes it near Golden Heart's spot, and gently taps on the glass box that makes the pony so focus on charging his magic horn…to see someone before him.

"Hey there, Golden Heart I presume?" Sly spoke off in making some chit-chat to the pony still giving off magic from his horn to the device above him.

"You….you actually came? Then….what I sense wasn't a lie, you're here to help us." Golden Heart spoke his words from trying to not delay in his magic casting work.

"Right, just tell me how I can get you out of there? My team meant up with your group and are on the way." Sly nods off to say while giving a brief info of what has already happened.

"First, can you go over there and help free my sister. with her help, you can get me out. Since if I stop to escape, they'll notice and I'll be given a shock." Golden Heart spoke i requesting a task to be done first since his escape is a bit harder to be done. "I should have known Craven was tricking us, because of me, I…" He was speaking in almost giving himself some hard negative action.

"Woah-woah, slow down? How did all of this happen, I know you must have come from Equestria. But how?" Sly held up his hands in liking an explanation to what happened that this guy and his group got in this mess to begin with.

"Well, it was from mostly a rift portal by magic? We heard a story about some group of heroes that were thieves, and my sister was interested to explore such a world." Golden Heart spoke off to explain how the situation of before their arrival came to be. "But we ended up scattered, and I thought Craven was a nice guy, but he set us up, my sister tried to fight to save me, only to be knock out by sleeping gas, and order Omega to get the others out before they were caught." He spoke this much with a frown in how such things sadly ended up, two captured while their friends escaped.

"Alright, tell you what, I'll help get your sister out, since her prison, doesn't look as difficult as yours." Sly spoke in what he'll do with a confident smile, as he turns to prepare to leave when…

"Wait! You need to be careful when you meet her." Golden Heart spoke off in wanting Sly to wait to hear him out.

"Why?" Sly raised an eyebrow in hearing this right.

"Well it's been days and she might not trust a stranger walking in to suddenly be kind to her? But listen, if she gazes into your eyes, you must keep yourself strong." Golden Heart spoke to explain that his sister might not be up to trusting anyone after so long, and her gaze is something serious. "For you see, many that stare into her eyes are trapped in pure fear, some never do recover. You have to be calm and show her that you can be trusted." The guy explained this case so that Sly can be extra careful when he goes to meet his sister.

"So I have to show her I'm trustworthy?" Sly asked off casually speaking as if that's all he has to remember.

"Yes, let her know you might help, but after such long days without much food and water to cut her strength, she'll be unsure." Golden Heart issued off that his sister is low on her strength, and that her mind and vision might be blurry, so Sly really has to approach gently.

"Got it." Sly nods his head in understanding the case very clear now.

Now Sly moves away from Golden Heart's glass box case to see the location of his sister's cell door, the emotional laser grid beams on the floor were slow. So the raccoon decided to play a little leap of fate, and was jumping across the flora to dodge any sensors from detecting him and sending in the guards. After about two minutes, he reach the door where the other captive is. Once Sly uses his cane to pick the lock on the cell, he prepares to open it gently and quietly. Upon entering, the chain pony with an iron muzzle mask is seen sound almost asleep by her slow breathing.

"She must be tuckered out, well…maybe this'll be a little easier to help her out? So long as I approach stealthy and doesn't see me, she won't try to attack." Sly spoke off in seeing the situation and decided to be careful and sneaky as he can be.

Now the moment turns into a strangely funny pattern at this very moment. When the pony in the muzzle mask woke from noise to look ahead, Sly would duck behind any large object or leap to a chain hanging above, to avoid eye sight and wait for the pony to try to go back to sleep. Took a few moments to do this pattern while seeing the pony letting off the 'Zzzz' thing, and Sly made it to the creature.

"Okay, now to just carefully unlock these cuffs, and no more shocking for you." Sly gently spoke as he was working on undoing the metal cuffs and chains on the pony's hooves. "Alright, time for the mask…" He finished the metal cuffs, and now it's time to get the last thing before this pony is free.

But just then when Sly was approaching the lock to pick it from the mask part, the eyes inside it opened up as if sensing something or someone near the pony.

"HIisss…." The pony in the iron muzzle mask hiss with her glaring eyes, as she stood up near Sly as it made the raccoon leap back a bit on reaction, but saw the eyes; as he was keeping himself cool to not let the eyes freak him out or nothing.

"Easy…easy now, I'm not…your enemy, I'm a friend." Sly held up his hands to gently wave them down to calm this pony that he means no harm. "A friend, who's here to help you out." He spoke to explain that he is someone this pony can trust.

"Hmmm….how….are….you….friend?" The pony asked with a groggy mare's voice between the muzzle mask in questioning the raccoon's word.

"Well for starters, I got those off of you." Sly pointed out to which it was true, the pony that was bonded was free. "And I'm going for the muzzle mask, if you let me." He stated in the last thing he'll do, if this pony lets him.

"How can I…trust…you? That this…isn't a trick?" The pony asked off in sounding concern, as her eyes were trying to see past the guy's guys for faulty responses and to sense anything at all.

"Because your tired and hungry, your brother is worried for you…Pinkamena." Sly spoke in sounding sincere, and even address this pony by her name.

That made the pony lower her defense in almost feeling…surprise. This stranger spoke her name, spoke about her brother, and sounding like…he's not evil.

"My…brother? Then…are you…" The revealed pony behind the muzzle mask responded in hearing Golden Heart's name, and started to truly feel…like Sly is telling the truth.

"We meant, and now my gang found your friends to help lead them here to help save your brother." Sly explained this to which help boost more confidence that they are here to help out. "What do you say, wanna join in?" He asked with an open hand in wanting to help the pony get on her feet, or hooves so she can join the moment.

The pony within the mask was left uncertain of how to respond, she can't tell if this was some trick or not. But….Sly Cooper seem different from Craven and his flunkies, he looks, sounds, and seems like a much better person.

"Could you…remove this, please?" The pony asked from touching the muzzle mask that keeps anyone from seeing what she looks like.

Sly silent smiles to nod, as he used his cane to pick the lock of that iron muzzle on the pony's face which soon dropped down on the ground. Finally we are soon able to see who this pony was that her appearance was so covered up. She appears like an Earth pony mare who is similar as Pinkie Pie, but her appearance is more closely to when Pinkie Pie loses her bright colorful mood & her mane & tail deflate from feeling sorrow. Her eyes are a little small from view & she appears to have sharp teeth. And with what almost seems like a freaky face, Sly almost yelped in seeing what was behind the muzzle mask which the revealed Pinkamena notice that expression all too well.

"I know, I look like her…but, not very much?" Pinkamena spoke in looking away, almost feeling ashamed of her own appearance, especially the face.

"Well, I can see why those hired guys thought you were dangerous, but hey, we all have an ugly side, just depends when we show it." Sly spoke off in trying to make the state of such a thing be not so bad and make a light joke of it. "I'm Sly by the way, Sly Cooper. Now, what say we help get your brother back." The raccoon made with the introduction while also giving a thoughtful suggestion of what they can do here.

"Oh yes, I wanna save Goldie very much!" Pinkamena smiles to say this in what she wants to do, that makes her happy.

"Goldie?" Sly raised an eyebrow in hearing her say that word.

"It's a short nickname for him." Pinkamena stated off what she likes to call her brother Golden Heart at times.

Soon Sly lead Pinkamena out of the cell room, and they were gonna have to go through the emotional sensor laser beams…or would they? For without warning, the security system was shutdown without a word, but when the two looked ahead, they saw the rest of the Cooper Gang along with the other ponies from Equestria. Once Sly & Pinkamena ran up to them, they were all near Golden Heart's glass box container.

"Hey there Sly, I see that you got the sister. Ugh…?" Bentley was speaking out before he stops in seeing what Pinkamena looks like.

"Wow, you look just like Pinkie Pie, but…um…." Murray was slowly stating from having a close inspection of Pinmkamena's near lookalike of Pinkie Pie, but…

"Careful guys, don't wanna upset a lady on her looks. Trust me, seen it, and it's never as pretty the first one." Sly spoke to tell his buds in knowing what not to do, must have been from his run ins with Carmelita.

"With Carmelita Fox, no, and speaking of which, Craven's having his forces keep Interpol out from getting into this place." Bentley dryly pointed out the answer to the question in it's self, and even mentioned something else to be concern for.

"The guy made up some excuse about wild animals triggering the security system to go haywire or something?" Murray stated in what the villain was doing to get more time so the cops don't learn what he's up to.

"We must hurry and get Golden Heart out of there?" Jack Zen stated in what to do next, free their friend from his glass box container.

"Omega, can we break it down?" Sombra asked the mechanical pony of such a task to do.

"With much of us that uses physical strength, even all together, it may take time?" Omega issued off that the amount of time to break such a reinforce structure will take time to break.

"Then please hurry, they might come in any moment?" Autumn Gem stated that they hurry, time is not gonna be on their side for much longer.

"Bentley, you and Autumn Gem give Pinkamena something to eat, we'll try to burst her brother out." Sly instructed his smart turtle pal to help the pink pony since she's very weak from being kept weak while being held captive.

Soon Sly, Murray, Omega, Jack Zen & Sombra begun to bang their fist, metal fist, blades or hard canes against the sides of the glass box container. But so far they were doing this for what seem like a minute, and so far were not getting through enough. And to make matters worse, Golden Heart seems to be on his last moment of strength to give magic before he's all ZAPPED out of juice.

"Aw man, this thing's harder to crack then a nutshell, and I've busted plenty of those?" Murray mains to say this in seeing that they aren't making much progress.

"Scans indicate enemies will be in approximately 5 minutes." Omega stated off in how long they have until their foes arrive.

"That doesn't give us much time? We need to find a way to break this?" Sly stated in feeling concern, they have to get this prison that's keeping Golden Heart in to be busted, but how?

"Please…leave me….if you stay….you'll all be…endangered? GUAAAaaughhh!" Golden Heart spoke in feeling tired, as he suddenly stopped but at that moment…he was screaming in pain from feeling a shock voltage surge through him.

Pinkamena heard this, she even sense her brother's pain, as she had recovered enough strength, she slowly stood up on her own will power. She sees her brother in pain, and that was making something…happen.

"I won't leave…my brother again!" Pinkamena spoke slowly in starting to come around, as she looked seriously determine, and then… "HAAaughh!/POWVhmm-CRAckfruvhmmm…." She leaped upwards to smack down on the top of the glass box case, which created cracks to spread around from that one forceful impact.

"She managed to help crack it from above?" Jack Zen stated off in what they have just witnessed here.

"Of course, they share a brother and sister bond that's very strong? She can help us break the glass!" Sombra spoke in realizing something, that Pinkamena and Golden Heart have a bond that's very strong and it's giving one the strength to help out.

"Come on girl, lets show them that even pink folks are made of tough stuff!" Murray encouraged the pink pony in seeing it's time to let the world see how tough pink type characters are.

"YOU GOT IT!" Pinkamena shouted out in pride in getting that extra feeling to show the world her stuff.

Now the team with Pinkamena included began a major beating on the glass box containing Golden Heart. And there was some slow progress working out, but Goldie was still being shock from not giving anymore magic. Pinkamena gasped in seeing this, and was stomping faster and faster, and faster some more. Until finally she was doing so much of that, that the glass box couldn't take it, and from one final work from all the tough guys hitting it at once, they shattered the glass box completely; thereby freeing the golden alicorn and making his chains fall off instantly.

"Uuuagh?" Golden Heart is now free, but he feels exhausted, as he slowly begins to drop from lost of balance.

"I got'cha brother!" Pinkamena grabs her brother that was now in her hold, as she was soon giving him a hug. "Oh Goldie, I'm so happy?" She lets off tears of joy in feeling so worried for her brother.

"Cough-cough….it's okay sis, I'm fine now." Golden Heart spoke to to comfort her for the things that they have been through.

"Wow, I didn't think she could be the last thing needed to help out?" Bentley spoke off surprise in what they have just witnessed happened here.

"My mistress is strong, but gets stronger when she's angry if someone messes with her, her friends & most of all, her brother." Omega explained the case of when Pinkamena gets angry, it's best to watch out then.

"Well that's one problem solved, now if we can just get ourselves home?" Autumn Gem spoke off to say in seeing that if they can leave and get back to where they belong, it'll be all good.

Then suddenly without warning, the bad guys started to come into the room, weapons all aiming and wielding. And if that isn't enough, the Mech suits are seen operational, piloted beta few raven thugs as well. And soon the gang was surrounded and seemingly outnumbered it would seem.

"That's a big if, since now we got a room full of our enemies here?" Sombra stated off remotely in what was now their next situation here.

"STOMP-STOMP-STOMPFruvhmmm…." Then some giant footsteps being heard as the enemies moved out to allow the biggest, meanest, and toughest looking Mech suit of dark gray and raven design outfitted with large knuckle-busters and heavy gatling guns and cannon fire the likes never seen. And the one piloting such a devastating monster, was none other then Craven Raven.

"ARRRUUARRgh! YOOUUuuu…!" Craven squaeks off in sounding extremely mad to gaze at those that have caused him trouble. "Do you have any idea what has been done?" He snaps off to scold those that have cause him such a mess in his operation planning.

"Um, saving two ponies and reuniting a brother and sister from your evil clutches?" Murray spoke off in dryly pointing out the good fact that they done that fowled this guy's evil.

"Right, all from your friendly neighborhood thieves? The Cooper Gang." Sly Cooper smiles off to self-intro the trio of thieves that have helped in fowling this villain's scheme and reuniting a pony group back together again.

"WHAAahh! Sly Cooper, the Greatest Thief….IN MY FACILITY?" Craven shouted off in sounding so shocked, that he was getting very angry at the same time. "Ooooooh, I heard about you! You ruin my business companion; Montana Maxwell, and now you're doing the same to me?" He snaps off in having heard about Sly Cooper, for he ruin the acts of his fellow black-market buddy in the same field of getting ponies from another world.

"Pretty much clears up an explanation, considering you were keeping innocent creatures and zapping away one of their magic strength non-stop." Bentley rhetorically was stating the facts that save them a bunch of time to explain it.

"All for the glory of my vision! I've work too hard to watch what I've finally built crumple like a rust bucket!" Craven yelled off in sounding upset in seeing what he's strive for is coming apart too soon, and by these fools. "I'm gonna get back that magical creature, and have him keep pouring magic to make more Mechs! I'll even put some of them to work while making scrap metal out of that bit tin-can!" He was stating his threats on the ponies, and what he do to Omega; which made them feel upset by that remark, but then someone spoke out for them.

"You know Craven, you really are just like Montana Maxwell, you're both too blind by your own self center ambitions to see what you're doing is wrong." Sly was making off a statement of what this crook was truly doing was not right in many ways, just like his old buddy Montana Maxwell. "Well I say, time we take out the trash." He spoke off in a sly way while getting into a battle position.

"Arrrugh! Fools, if you think you can beat against my soldiers and Mechs, then you don't know, this mech suit is the best I've kept for myself!" Craven squeaks off in rage while stating that he alone has the most powerful Mech to himself to help him win. "Now prepare to feel my wrath!" He yells out while he squeaks again in stating a challenge that was made.

With that, things suddenly went from chit-chat, to now a fight workout, and Sly and the gang had at least a little more help on their side with their new friends. Now everyone was getting into the swing of things, as Sly used his cane and his family moves to handle himself easily against the foes. Bentley used his own tech on him to catch the enemy off guard. And Murray was bringing out the muscle part in smacking the big guys down, the hard way to do it. And even some of the Equestrian Ponies are shown having some good fighting skills on their own.

"Omega Gatling Fire!" Omega spoke forth in getting his froth hooves to turn into machine guns and was firing against the Mechs.

"Swifter Strike!" Jack Zen shouted to perform a move that launched off swift stars to daze the raven thugs.

"Gold Fireball!" Golden Heart performed a fireball made of golden aura that when it hit some Mechs, caused them to implode and burn a bit.

"Eternal Style - Eruption!" Sombra spoke forth in holding up his hooves, stomp on the ground that made a casual of red crystal gems shot off that was impaling the Mechs to break or destroy them without any defense against this attack.

"Wow, these guys are good and tough?" Murray spoke off to say while he used his Fist Of Fury to smack a couple of guys and their blocks off.

"But what about you two?" Bentley asked towards the two mares while after he fired sleep dart, used his long robot arms to throw a grenade that exploded that took out some foes.

"While I may not have any magic, I can at least perform some self-defense movements." Autumn Gem explained herself in having done some bit in protecting herself against the thugs. "As for Pinkamena, well, she left her weapons back in our world, but she still has one useful technique where you best not look into her eyes." She explained one case that has happened while the pink pony has another ability to give her an edge over things.

Soon a bunch of raven thugs and those in Mechs were coming near the pink pony, all aiming to take her out. But Pinkamena did not seem worried, on the contrary, she seem to be waiting for the right moment to…strike back!

"You Times….UUUuuuuup!" Pinkamena slowly spoke in opening her eyes, as they soon gaze towards her targets that did not avert their eyes from her gaze.

"WAAAAAaughh! BRrrrr….Brrrrr…." Soon the many enemies were cowering in fear and were shivering in terror, giving the other heroes a chance to knock them down easily while others choose to flea in terror. Eventually leaving only the villain boss to hold his ground.

"Woah, now I see why staring into her eyes is not something you wanna do?" Sly whistled a bit impressed by the work that Pinkamena can do in giving her enemy in a word; the shivers.

Soon it wasn't long before many of Craven's workers were fleeing in terror while many of his mech suits are destroyed. Now that just left one more thing to take care of to call it a day; take down the big mech suit that Craven Raven is piloting.

"AAaaahhhh! If I want something done right, I have to do EVERYTHING…Myself!" Craven complained off in seeing that all his hired help is becoming useless against this group tat's fighting back so well. "First, I'll get rid of you thieves, then captured these dimensional creatures, and then wipe out those Interpol fuzz-heads lead by that fox lady!" He was issuing his plan effort to make sure he gets rid of his problems and fixes them at the same time.

"Oh, you meant Carmelita, nice to know that she could join the party?" Sly Cooper spoke off remotely with a smile in liking to know the inspector was already causing trouble for this guy.

"ARRRrughhhh! Prepare to be mince-meat, Cooper!" Craven snapped off in more blind anger in getting ready to finish off this foe once and for all.

Now Craven was using everything in his mech to attack Sly Cooper and any of the others that got in the way. Some were able to fire off blast shots to counter the guy's missile and gun shots or even put up a spell that created a square shield against a cannon. Craven had a special block metal window to keep himself from being seen, and as the gang were fighting, they needed a plan of attack to weaken the enemy.

"Sis, can your stare get him?" Golden Heart asked off if his sister could do that, but…

"I've tried, but he must have cut off view to not see me coming?" Pinkamena stated in what the enemy did to prevent from ever seeing her coming to avoid her eye gaze; but maybe that could also be used against him. "Wait, I got a crazy idea in how to use that to our advantage!" She spoke out in suddenly thinking up one thing they can do that might be crazy enough to work for them.

"Exactly how crazy is it?" Bentley asked off in what sorta crazy plan they are thinking of trying.

"Well, could we throw me around with enough speed to puncture his mech?" Pinkamena issued off in what they can do that would get her to punch throw that mech's hard defense body.

"Woah, that does sound crazy, heck, while the MURRAY could slingshot himself to do it, but can you?" Murray stated in thinking if he was doing that, they could breach Craven's mech suit, but will Pinkamena be able to do such a task from a pony body.

"Only with some strong rebound directions to get me up to speed." Pinkamena happily stated in what they gotta do, give her enough speed motion to build up so much force, she'll break through a solid structure.

"Sounds crazy?" Jack Zen nods off in stating that such a plan does sound crazy.

"But do we have any other choice?" Autumn Gem stated that at this rate, what other choice is left.

"Some of us will distract Craven, those of you that can pull this off, do so!" Sombra stated in what they must do now, and that will help them win this.

"Sly, you get that message?" Bentley issued off to his pal that had Craven trying to swat him like a fly.

"Loud and clear bud, I'll keep this guy distracted for yah!" Sly shouted off back to his pals in hearing the plan, now he just needs to do his own part to help.

Now Sly Cooper was leaping across a few post and using his cane to swing across hanging around hook cranes to be mobile. And Sly even did a neat trick of throwing his cap off, it glowed, and then exploded to blind the bad guy's mech suit's visibility while bashing to destroy and bring some of the structure down. That was plenty to weaken the bot a bit, but while sparks are shown, the villa his far from done, as this only serve to anger him.

"HOLD STILL, YOU LITTLE…." Craven yelled off in trying to reach against to grab the raccoon thief, but…

"POWFrusvhmm…BASHFruvhmmm…" Just then, a strange shock blast was fired off that impacted the backside of the giant mech that was causing a short-circuit in it's movement.

"AAach! What the?" Craven yelps from what just happened, and soon turns to see who caused that issue of attacking him; for on the upper rail level was…Inspector Carmelita Fox with her fired off Shock Pistol that caused the malfunction issue.

"Cooper, I'm going to want an explanation when this is over!" Carmelita sternly spoke off in looking a bit strict over the matter of what was going on here.

"Carmelita, glad to see you too." Sly spoke with a smile in seeing the woman he knows has at last arrived.

Meanwhile, Omega had Pinkamena in the two front ends of it's hooves, as if charging a strange move with the pink pony.

"Firing…." Omega issued forth in having prepared the charge to fire off the pony he has. "POWWFruvhmmm…." Then he fired off the pony that made her spin with a strange glow around her.

"Weeeee!" Pinkamena yelled out a 'wee' noise in being shot off, just like Pinkie Pie would in being shot out of her party cannon.

"And the hippo stands ready and…." Murray spoke i standing by his spot in seeing Pinkamena coming his way real fast and has to pull this off right. "HURRAArrughh-ARRRRrughhh!" Then as the fast coming pony came near, he caught and spin around to throw her outwards.

"This course better work?" Sombra spoke off in seeing their friend is coming towards them.

"With a little magic, better be." Jack Zen stated in seeing they will need to focus their magic together for this to work well.

Soon Pinkamena was sliding through a carve pathway of red crystals like she was a race car in a toy car speed booster set. She must have been going at it for almost ten laps already.

"Sly! HEADS UP!" Golden Heart shouted off to the raccoon, that they are now nearing the finale of their setup plan in motion.

"Woah-Woah-Woah-WOooahhh!" Pinkaemna was seen spinning faster and faster and faster, until she broke off the crystal carve pathway to be heading off near Sly & Craven's direction.

"Alright Craven Raven, time to see which of us can hit the most?" Sly stated off in standing his ground, charging up his cane that glowed extra bright blue.

"Arrrugh! You joke, I'm in a big mech suit, what could you do against it with that cane of yours?" Craven protest to say in seeing he has the advantage in this scene's development, what can Sly Cooper hope to even achieve for a miracle to happen.

"Just this?" Sly made a sly smirk comment in already having an ace in the hole, much to the villain's confusion.

Then Pinkamena was seen coming at Sly who held a pole, and then grabbed the shooting pink pony, and was spinning around and around, and around. Until finally, he gets enough super-charge from his cane and from the pony to ricochet Pinkamena right towards the main villains.

"HAAAAahhhhAAAAAaahhh!" Pinkamena screamed forth in having her front hooves forward, as she came in contact with the mech's chest plate point. "BAMGRuvhmmm….BOOM-BOOMfruvhmmm…." Soon she bashed through against it, and out of the backside with a little something soft and squashy inside that was the pilot; Craven Raven.

"GUUAAAAaughhh…." Craven was seen being soccer'd punched right in the gut, out of his mech with a wide-eye surprise on his overly shock face. "POWWWfruvhmmm…." And then both raven and pony smacked into the wall while it was the raven that took most of the blow. "Craugh…craagh-Arruraarugh…" Craven was seen flinching from that blow with his eyes rolled back and twitch from the unbelievable pain he was feeling.

Soon the mech was sparking out a bit before shutting down, and toppled to crash on the ground. Then Pinkamena lands on the ground, and then gazing back at the villain.

"And THAT's for what you were doing to my brother!" Pinkamena snapped off to say to the raven in the wall for what he had done to her brother Goldie this whole time; serves him right.

"We did it?" Sombra spoke off in surprise in realizing what this means for them.

"We DID it! We won!" Autumn Gem cheered for joy that they have won the battle.

"Golden Heart, at last, the villain has fallen." Jack Zen smiles with relief that the one that caused them trouble, has been dealt with.

"Well now that the bad guy is defeated, the only problem now, is getting you all back home?" Bentley stated in seeing that with Craven Raven now down for the count, they can focus on getting these guys back to where they belong.

"I rethink that, if I were you?" Carmelita spoke off in approaching the Cooper Gang with her shock pistol pointed out near the thieves while the pony group stares at this fox's strange motion of what is playing out now.

"Uh oh, we forgot we had TWO problems to figure out?" Murray yelps in seeing that they haven't solved all the problems here, as they let this one slip.

"I shall begin to prepare my arsenal on subduing the pretty fox lady." Omega stated forth in bringing out his arsenal of many weapons to take on a large army or so.

"Try it buster, and believe me, you'll wish you hadn't!?" Carmelita spoke off in stating this in not being so intimidated to take on this guy; she's dealt with crooks and their big gun toys, and she is not so easily frighten…much of the time.

"Woah-woah, easy there you two. Lets not start another fight after we just got this one settled?" Sly held up his arms to stop the fox and the robot from blasting each other since they just stop the real evil at work here. "Carmelita, listen….you might seem to recall a similar case we ran into, and surely you know how that dance went?" Sly stated off in trying to 'wow' the pretty inspector of a time they came across this before.

"The part about pony creatures and baby dragon from another dimension world, and how they got sent back while you left the scene of your arrest?" Carmelita dryly pointed out how something once happened and was being pretty strict in observing what happened that was just business in the world of reality.

"Ehhh, I was thinking it a little more on the romantic fun side of things?" Sly shrug off to say that in his vision, it was a little more better then from a cop's view of things.

"But you all really helped us out! We can't thank you enough!" Pinkamena spoke to shake the thieves hands and even shook the fox inspector by surprise, and confused too. "It may have been almost a year since Twilight's group got taken, but you are pretty much okay folks, even if you are thieves, you're the good kind that steals from other thieves, to be a master thief and stuff." She explained the basics of what there was to know, and that made things very good to know.

"Wait, a year? But it's only been about a month or so since we dealt with that crime to bust?" Murray responded confused, they helped out Twilight and pals with Montana Maxwell that wasn't a year ago by their memory, as if recent, so then…what's the deal here?

"Perhaps our two time periods seem to overlap another if there isn't a focus point to keep time connected; like a tunnel path between our worlds?" Bentley explained a scientific term of how their two worlds exist some different flow of time unless they are connected to be on track with another.

"For now, I think it's time we head home." Golden Heart insisted in what they should do, and that's for him and his own group to head on home where they came from.

Then Golden Heart used his magic on a certain Rift Gem Stone the Cooper Gang once saw before, as the golden stallion's magic tare a bit of the background to make a portal that leads back to the ponies world; Equestria. the Cooper gang & Carmelita who the latter drop her serious copper mode to gaze at the sight. One by one, the pony group enters, Sombra & Autumn Gem, then Omega, followed by Jack Zen, Golden Heart, and lastly…Pinkamena. The pink pony stops to wave out to the group around.

"Well, nice seeing you all, we'll tell our buds you said hi. Oh, and Carmelita, hope you make out with the raccoon of your dreams." Pinkamena spoke off to say while suddenly saying some random stuff to the fox that was listening.

"What? Now wait just, what makes you think I was…" Carmelita was seen blushing and was baffled to remark such a irregular claim about her and Sly.

"Hehehe, sure you do?" Pinkamena laughs a little under her breath to roll her eyes, as if knowing the truth between the two. "Oh, and by the way, while you were blushing, they are making their own escape." She pointed out to state something at this moment.

That made the fox lady look puzzled and looks to see that the Cooper Gang were already near the outside part of the door.

"Well Carmelita, we'll have to try to have another time of fun the next time we meet. Hopefully, it won't involve crooks snatching ponies. Bye…" Sly happily spoke off to say this while giving his usual farewell to the inspector that loves to try to catch him.

"Grrrr…COOPEEEEERRRRrrrr!" Carmelita growls at hearing and seeing this, before she tries to rush off after the gang with her Shock Pistol.

"Gihihihih, even though she hide it, I know she has tender feelings for Sly, maybe one day that love will come. But until then, later gators!" Pinkamena giggles at the sight while knowing that someday, Carmelita will be true to her feelings, and gives a last goodbye to those again.

Once Pinkamena leaps into the portal, it soon closes where she joins up with her buds once more. Now all the ponies that were endangered, where now safely back home in Equestria, safe from any harm coming between them.

* * *

><p>The scene begins to change in what will become the aftermath story of what is gonna play out here. As we soon see the Cooper Gang escaping the facility while eluding Inspector Fox from hunting them down.<p>

"_So during my gang's latest escape from the ever persuasive Carmelita, we managed to make ourselves vanish without a trace._" Sly narrates to say while he and his gang are seen out of the facility and are inside a truck; filled with empty bottles. "_It wasn't easy, but we slip inside a recycle bottle truck that was due to take the stuff to a farm on it's auto course to fill them up with milk." The scene opens to where the truck drove them to a farm where a machine milking cows pour the milk into the empty bottles. "So you might say, we GOT Milk, to go._" Sly, Bentley and Murray took a milk bottle each, gave a happy toast to this while they rode off.

Now things return to the scene of the crime, where a certain fox lady had her own officers apprehending the crooks of the joint.

"_While Carmelita was busy not chasing us, she did managed to have Interpol come in and arrest all of Craven Raven's flunkies and peeled the guy off the wall._" Sly narrates in how Carmelita had her own guys get Craven off the wall from his defeat, as he was still bruised. "_So Craven Crop was now shut down of it's illegal activities until new management would be found and this time, run the place with a clean sweep._" The facility was shown being shutdown until someone new, someone not evil, would run it correctly.

We are suddenly shown the prison scene of what is now becoming of Craven Raven.

"_As for Craven Raven, he's been sentence to about 20 years for breaking the laws of physics of inter-dimensional kidnapping and hostage approach, and using unknown magic without a license._" Sly narrates in what was happening to Craven in prison stripes and behind bars. "_Right now, he's still into the recycling business, only now…he takes all the wasted metals to melt down and make prison license plates._ _That, and he'll be cleaning up the garbage that his in-mates tend to make._" The scene shows him in a workroom pressing to make license plates and going around to collect the trash from the other prisoners that weren't making his job easy.

The moment changes back to Cooper Gang HQ at the time being and how the gang was doing. And also going out to perform their usual thieving daily stuff.

"_As for me and my gang, we've managed to return to our humble routine of the usual things. Stealing from other thieves to become…a master thief._" Sly narrates in what was going on, he and his gang were taking down another evil thief while making a name for themselves. "_But like before, it's something that isn't as exciting when you meet ponies from another world._" Sly issued off in his narration of a certain fact.

The scene focuses on what Murray was doing, he was in a workout room, trying to do more bench presses and some punches with a punching bag.

"Murray was pretty much working out some more, cause when he saw how tough Pinkamena got when angry, he wanted to get tougher and maybe challenge her to a arm/hoof wrestle match. I pay to go see that." Sly narrates in how Murray was training to toughen himself out for when a moment comes he wants to get stronger if Pinkamena, the tough pink pony that busted golden Heart free comes back, to test each other's strength.

The scene focuses on Bentley working on his lab-top in setting up some sorta program system to have it be scanning off every so often to find anything…unusual.

"Bentley was gonna make sure that we have an inter-dimensional warning if someone from another dimension comes into our neck of the woods. Hopefully it'll be more of a friend then of an enemy." Sly narrates in what Bentley was doing in sheer pleasure in making sure that if there is another case caper with more creatures from another dimension of another world, best to keep an eye out then.

And now the scene focuses on Sly as he was having a moment to himself in thinking about certain stuff that has happened out recently and along the other things that were encountered, etc.

"_As for myself, I'm good in being flexible in any case, even after the whole pony event stuff that happened. But who knows, we've seen them twice, and maybe they'll be a third meeting?_" Sly narrates in stating a certain fact about the whole thing with ponies and such. "_One just never knows in this line of work, that wherever a situation's up, there's not a moment to lose._" The scene shows the raccoon looking raring for any sorta action.

Now the scene opens to where Sly is being chased by Carmelita Fox from another of their usual get to gathers.

"And our line of work is never dull and never boring, cause I know just the thing to keep my attention, a pretty lady looking at me." Sly narrates where he is being chased by the fox of his dreams. "And a pretty lady chasing me while wanting to blast me." Yep, Carmelita was blasting her Shock Pistol to get the thieving raccoon. "The things we all do to have a little excitement in our line of careers. Oh well, that's how things go for me; Sly Cooper. And the Coper Gang, is still gonna keep on going strong." Sly issued off from where the scene shows him and his gang making a pose and him giving a wink; signaling that they'll keep at their work for as long as they can.

And with that, the entire scene begins to fad out in signaling…the ending of it all…

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>VISION NOTE:<strong> I used the term about how ravens like shiny things, especially the gold kind (which the latter I got from seeing Legends Of Chima TV Series).

The Pony Cast & their behavior are directed to be explained in JusSonic's Pony Universe, so it also explains a time difference & such.

And while Sombra & Autumn Gem are from the regional My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, in JusSonic's version, the evil king is cured & he and Autumn actually are lovers. Note: This was inspired from 'A Tale Of One Shadow', it's seen on Youtube.

Pinkamena, Golden Heart, Omega & Jack Zen are OC Ponies by Greenrob. I have their data on my deviantart profile site if one is interested to see it, and their course of action is also played out in JusSonic's MLP: FIM Fanmake Universe.

Well hope many of you enjoyed this little story of a new **VISION** to see. Now that you have, the VISION-KING finds this one satisfying to know it's done with, cause it wasn't easy. But then again, for those that have seen Sly Cooper, they gotta try to make the best effort they can to make something work out at least. And this **IN-VISIONMENT** is the settling proof of it all. As for what I'll probably plan to do next, eh, that's for me to decide for the time being at least. I'll currently be trying to complete my Pony Pirates Adventure story, so until then, enjoy...


End file.
